I Dont Share
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: When it comes to eachother, Robin and Zatanna just dont share. When the word selfish becomes strangely beautiful. Chalant RobinxZatanna Robtanna


**Zatanna's POV**

I tripped on the edge of the carpet. Staggering back, I felt a warm pair of arms encircle me, steadying me so that I wouldn't fall. I smiled as I realized who they belonged too. I leaned against him, letting his warm breath tickle the exposed skin of my neck. It felt so comforting, so safe. I turned around to face the person that was holding me. I smiled brightly as I meet his blue eyes. I reached out to him, the tips of my fingers grazing his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning in to my touch.

"Hi" I breathed.

He opened his eyes, smiling. He pulled me in close, placing his lips on my hair gently. "Hello"

"I've missed you" I whispered. "I wish I can see your more often"

I really did wish I would see him at the cave more often. I missed having him around so much. Sometimes it would be so bad, I wouldn't come out of my room until he came for me.

He frowned, looking guilty. "I'm really sorry about that Zee, having a secret double life has its…consequences"

I cupped his cheek, smiling warmly up at him. "I know, its okay, I understand." Being both Robin and Dick Grayson was a challenge for him. Dick Grayson wasn't so normal either. He was the son of a billionaire and heir to the Wayne Tech Corporation. He had a lot to live up to in both his lives.

I blushed as I realized his hands were still encircled around my waist. He smiled at my reaction and at my words.

He held me tighter, closer to him as I placed my head on the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, letting him hold me.

"I know I might not be around all the time…but these little moments with you matter more to me than anything" he admitted.

I blushed a deep crimson. His voice sounded so sincere. No, he was sincere.

I brushed my lips along the line of his jaw, thanking him. I smiled into his neck as I felt him rub small circles on my back. I brought my hand up, guiding his face so that he would kiss me. Our lips brushed softly for a moment, sweet and gentle. Until I tangled my hands in his hair, making him groan. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

He was right, these little moments did matter more than anything. These moments with him were priceless. It was worth the wait, it was worth the long lonely nights alone. Because what mattered right now was that he was here beside me.

He slowly pulled away, I sighed, absolutely breathless. He smirked at me, but then that smirk gentled into a smile.

"I love you, my magician" He murmured. "You really did cast a spell on me"

My cheeks flamed. "I love you, my Robin" I kissed his cheek tenderly. "You'll always be my hero" I admitted as my blush reddened.

He smiled as he blushed lightly himself. I knew for a fact I was the only person to ever make him blush and stammer, and that was a fact I was proud of. Not only that, I was just glad I could affect him this way.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet" somebody said sarcastically.

We both turned around to find Wally crossing his arms with a gag. Artemis came up to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!, Artemis!"

"Your just jealous you cant get a girl like Robin did." She said defiantly.

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled.

"Whatever Kid Idiot" she said nonchalantly.

"uhhh…"

Dick winked at me. I giggled. We both knew something was up between the two. Their fighting always had a flirty touch in between.

M'gann came up from behind them and tapped Artemis on the shoulder.

All of us sat on the couch, Dick and I shared a loveseat because the others insisted on sharing the couch across from us. I didn't mind though. I placed my head on his shoulder, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me, kissing my hair lightly.

"You guys are so cute" M'gann gushed.

Dick laughed nervously as my cheeks went aflame. We both had the tendency to forget everybody was watching us, especially when we were with each other.

"So, Zatanna, you free?" Artemis asked.

I quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Artemis and I are heading to the mall" M'gann explained.

"I guess shopping for new clothes won't be so bad" Artemis admitted. I laughed, Artemis didn't like shopping, except when it came to a sports equipment store or something.

"Wanna come?" she asked.

"You know, if Dick's willing to share you with us" she added with a smirk.

My cheeks reddened as I felt Dick pull me into him until I was comfortably placed on his lap. His arms encircled me as I placed my hands on his chest. He smirked at her.

"Sorry, I don't have any to spare" He winked at me, blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Why?, not willing to share?" Artemis joked.

He shrugged, that smirk plastered on his face. "I never share, especially when it comes to things I want" His arms tightened around me gently as if to emphasize his point.

I blushed even harder if that was possible.

"Zatanna, Dick's spoiled when it comes to you" Wally complained to me.

I laughed because it was true and I felt the same way. I didn't feel like sharing my time with him with anybody.

"Sorry, I guess I cant go" I answered them.

M'gann let out a disappointed sigh, but she smiled as she noticed the way I cuddled against him as I placed my head on his chest.

"So, dude. You up for bowling tomorrow?" Wally asked Robin. "Roy and the boys are going" he added.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry, his schedule is completely full" I said matter-of-factly.

Dick chuckled as his lips grazed my ear.

"I don't feel like sharing you" I whispered in his ear. I whispered the words but I knew Wally and the others could hear us.

I smiled as I saw a light blush creep onto his face. His arms encircled me tighter, pulling me in to him. "Me neither" he said casually.

We both laughed.

The others looked at us, smiles on their faces. Wally pretended to gag while M'gann got up to go get a camera to video us. Artemis joked about when was our wedding date. Dick and I played along, saying it was tomorrow.

We all laughed.


End file.
